lawl_toon_brother_location_remade_versionfandomcom-20200213-history
Shrek
Entrance Outhouse Shrek opens his Outhouse and yawns like in the intro Special Attacks Neutral B - Ogre's Roar Shrek will let out a roar that will stun opponents close to him. If the opponent is far away from Shrek, The roar can push them back. Side B - Onions Shrek will get out an onion and toss it. It works like the Deku Nut. Except it will make opponents smell, damaging the opponent itself and other Opponents. Shrek is immune to the smell. If you hold down B, Shrek will peel some layers and throw one, Making it act like a projectile or a slip trap. Up B - Donkey Shrek will call for his best friend. Donkey will let Shrek get on top of him and Donkey will buck to catapult Shrek to recovery. If Donkey is still on the ground, He can put opponents to sleep with his talking. Judging how low their patience is. Do this move in the air to make Donkey fly with pixie dust for 10 seconds. Down B - Ogre Gas Shrek will let out a big fart that damages opponents without any flinching. Unlike Wario Waft, he can fart on the side. Shrek can fly horizontally if you do it in the air. Final Smash - Do the Roar! The kid with the lollipop will bother Shrek to do the roar. Shrek will start to get mad as the camera zooms in on him while various sounds/voices from the character(s) play. Shrek will then let out a loud roar that will cause a big earthquake or stun an opponent like his Neutral B when they're up close to Shrek. KOSFX KOSFX1: AAAAAAAAAAH!!! KOSFX2: NO!! Star KOSFX: AAAAAAAAAARGH!!! Taunts Up: (Whispers) This is the part where you run away... Sd: Onions have Layers, Ogres have Layers... Dn: (Holds up a pint of beer) Can't we just settle this over a pint?... Dn (If on the Shrek's Swamp stage): WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP?! Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: End of Story. Bye-Bye. See you later! Victory 2: Better out than in I always say... Victory 3: That'll do, Donkey. That'll do... Lose/Clap: (Confused) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Punch, Punch and Kick *Dash Attack- Ogre Headbutt Tilt Attacks *Side- Ogre Punch *Up- Ogre Uppercut *Down- Ogre Kick Smashes *Side- Burps on a candle, creating a fire stream *Up- Uppercut *Down- Ogre Spin Aerials *N-Air - Ogre Spin Punch *F-Air - Ogre Kick *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - Belly Flop Grabs, Throws *Grab- Ogre Hands *Pummel- Headbutt *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- Belly Flop Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros *He is a tank fighter, Being the strongest character. *This ogre's one hell of a guy. Cons *He is slow and can't jump high. Icon Shrek S Victory Music Kirby Hat Shrek's Ears and Nose Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec Colonel: Careful, Snake! That's the great and almighty Shrek! Snake: Shrek? Looks like a cheap movie monster... Colonel: Hardly...Shrek's first movie was a huge success back in 2001. And since then, He's become a worldwide phenomenon. There's not a single person who doesn't know Shrek. He's that famous. Snake: Tell me what you know about his moves. Colonel: Shrek can let out a mighty roar and can toss an onion at you. Snake: Onions?... Colonel: Shrek eats whole cloves of onions day and night. Once that vegetable gets on you, Its stench can stick to you for quite a while...He also attacks by farting. Snake: By...Farting...Are you kidding me?! Colonel: Sadly no, I am not kidding. If he turns his ass towards you, Watch out! Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Crowd Cheer Gooooooo, Shrek! Goooooo, Shrek! Gooooo, Shrek! Extra Video Music *Moveset: Shrek Extra Large - Enchanted Forest *K.O.s and Taunts: Shrek 2 Game - Chicken Soup Colors & Costumes *Default (G) *Red clothes ® (Based off Lord Farquadd) *Blue clothes (B) (Based off Wrek) *Yellow skin (Slightly based off Homer Simpson) *Pink clothes *Black and Gray clothes (Slightly based off Puss in Boots and Donkey) *Fierce Deity Shrek *Shrek in Knight Armor *Thanos colors *T-Shirt that says "Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life" *Plush Shrek (SuperMarioLogan) Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:YouTube Poops Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Shrek Category:Starters